ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Xeo
"Hey. Were all good guys here. There's no need to fight over who gets to be commander here. " ''- Xeo'' Xeo is a special alien that can jump really high and shoot a four way Plasma Beam, he debuted within the gunma series as a playable character and can even morph into a special "ball". He is a friend as well of a rival to Tobias. Appearance Xeo is a 9'1 tall slimmed alien with a arm cannon mounted on his arm, carrying an energy shield. Xeo's "arm cannon" is attached to his own body, which he generates a special beam from it. How he function this is unknown. Though it is said that xeo's ability to morph into a "ball" is a little call back to metroid's bounty hunter, Samus Aran ability and various hunters that are from the metroid series. Xeo looks to have no pyshical mouth, making it hard to tell if he can even consume food, but he can talk, and make grunts when he blasts his enemy or takes damage. Xeo is by far the only character that is the tallest of the crew and has a hard time with smaller enemies at times. however a known trait from him is his very quick speed and jump high to get to most places where others may have a hard time getting too. His power up the plasma beam can be used by most of the Tengshe Evrae Unit, including Antarians. Unlike the others in xeo's race, Xeo is the only one that has an apperance of a warrior, while the others wear garments and robes, stating them as a peaceful race. But other warriors exist in xeo's race. History Background (Coming soon) Rilux Saga Rise of the Zentinals Personality and traits Xeo has a cold and yet proud nature. He can lighten up at times to those who he sees is worth his time and effort to do so. With his skills of being able to curl up into a ball makes him very useful in battle. He's very strict but also gets what needs to be said through. His main trait that makes him different from his species is his overall appearance. Special Weapon(s) Teox Shield Main Article: Teox Shield '' Plasma Beam ''Main articie: Plasma Beam '' Gallery ''Main Article: Xeo/Gallery Special Abilities Super Jump Xeo can jump high and even boost a double jump with his special abiliity. Morphing Strength(s) Weakness(s) Echo Waves X-Laser Gunma Comic and Anime Gunma (Game) Role Ending Trivia *''Xeo's design was inspired by Rundas from the Metroid Prime series and other designs" *''He's the tallest of the group and unit" *''He and Tobias share a similar personality and go hand in hand with one another'' *''He is by far the only one to "morph" into a ball like shape to get through tight spaces'' *''He is capable of combat close range and far." *''His headshape resemables a Xenomorph from Aliens movies'' *''He can jump to higher places with his long legs'' *''He and Serris are always at each other's throats at first before allying one another" *''Xeo is the only only besides tobias and Kimberly Makinami to have the plamsa beam given or acquired." *''Another way of proauncing xeo is also; Zeo'' *''Xeo's overall appearance is qutie difficult to understand how he can jump to high places or morph'' *''his speices Teoxihuitl or known as Teox for short, means: in Aztec: "Turquoise" or "precious and divine"'' *"xeo is the first to be ready for battle and aides those who need help or are taking on too much at once." External Links Category:Alien Category:Unknown Creature Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 FC's Category:Warrior Category:Cybernetic Category:Weapon Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Weapons Category:Gunma Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Alien Category:Born from a different planet Category:Playable Characters Category:Special character Category:Anti- Heroes Category:Mercenary Category:Predators Category:Power hungry Category:Special unit Category:Bounty hunters Category:Protagonist Category:Good Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Legends Category:Titanus Nebula